


are you talking to me

by ophiomancer



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophiomancer/pseuds/ophiomancer
Summary: Eddie stares at the box’s contents for several seconds. He hazards a glance back up at Anne’s unimpressed face, winces, and lets his eyes slide back down to the box. Nope. The contents are still exactly the same.“It’s a bluetooth,” Anne says.“Yeah, no, I got that,” Eddie says, somewhat pained.





	are you talking to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Do mnie mówisz?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398437) by [tehanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu)



> I told myself I wasn't going to do this, but nope here I am writing/posting fic for the first time in years because this idea latched onto my brain and wouldn't let go.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Eddie stares at the box’s contents for several seconds. He hazards a glance back up at Anne’s unimpressed face, winces, and lets their eyes slide back down to the box. Nope. The contents are still exactly the same and no less baffling.

“It’s a bluetooth,” Anne says.

“Yeah, no, I got that,” Eddie says, somewhat pained, and gingerly sets the box back down on the cafe table. “Just, uh. Why?”

Anne’s expression doesn’t change, but something about her face seems to exude patience in a way that makes Eddie think he may have just said something stupid.

**You are often saying something stupid** **_,_ ** his other offers, their voice in his head inexplicably fond, **but we like you anyway**.

“Hush you,” Eddie mutters under his breath, though he isn’t quite able to fight off a smile. When he remembers to look back at Anne, she is rolling her eyes at him. “What?”

“Dan and I just thought it might help,” Anne explains, waving a hand at the device.

“With what? My job? I’m in journalism again, Annie, it’s not exactly high-profile enough to need--”

“No, no. With the other thing.”

“The other…”

“...Your new friend?”

Eddie stares at her blankly.

Anne sighs. “Eddie. I know you are not this dumb.”

“Let’s pretend, just for a second, that I am actually that dumb and maybe need you to, uh. Spell it out for me.”

“Fine,” Anne huffs, straightening up in her chair. “You keep talking to your co-pilot in public and Dan and I are concerned it’s drawing negative attention.”

“What??” Eddie sputters. “No, no, there’s no...pssh, there’s no co-pilot what are you talking about, nope, just me in here, by myself…”

Anne levels a _look_ at him that just a few weeks ago would have made his heart give a pang, but now just makes him squirm a little in his seat. The symbiote purrs in satisfaction, a heavy yet oddly-comforting presence in his chest. **We like Annie, Eddie. She’s** **_smart_ ** **.**

Eddie deflates. “How did you know..?”

“Eddie. You kept grumbling at it during dinner last week. Dan specifically overheard something about how he was ‘officially off the menu.’”

“That?” Eddie says dismissively. “That was nothing. Rough day at work, is all.”

Anne isn’t having it. “When I got here you were having an argument with yourself about what to order from the barista.”

“Maybe I’m a naturally indecisive person!”

“Two minutes ago it snuck a chocolate biscotti out of the display case.”

Eddie wipes a hand down his face and groans. “Seriously? We’ve talked about this.”

**_Hungry_ ** **, Eddie.**

“I get that, love, but unless we’re looking around for bad guys we have to actually _pay for our food_. That’s like eighty percent of the reason I have a job, you know. To keep up with your ridiculous appetite.”

**Not ridiculous. Supports both of us.**

“I know, darling, I know. Listen, how about on the way home tonight I pick us up a box of chocolates. That sound good?”

**And some heads?**

“If you can keep your grabby little tentacles to yourself the rest of the day, sure, we can go find a criminal or two for you to--”

“Eddie,” Anne interrupts, drawing their attention back to her and consequently, the handful of cafe patrons now looking in their direction. She gently nudges the box closer towards them. “Put it on.”

Eddie sighs and begrudgingly reaches for the device. Anne might have a point, and it’s a good cover. Honestly, he must be some kind of idiot not to have thought of it himself.

**That’s okay, Eddie,** the symbiote whispers as he slips the bluetooth over their ear. **You’re** **_our_ ** **idiot.**


End file.
